1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razors for shaving and, more particularly, to a battery powered system in a razor for heating the blades of the razor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that the cutting edge of a razor blade cuts hair more effectively when it is warm or hot. It is also common practice to place the razor blades under hot running water in order to heat the blades just prior to stroking the blades over the skin in order to cut the hairs. However, the heat cutting performance of the blades lasts only a short time during the beginning of the shaving stroke. Within seconds, the temperature of the blades is quickly reduced due to contact with the user's wet skin and exposure to the ambient air. Ideally, it is best to maintain the heated temperature of the blades constant throughout the shaving process to achieve better performance and increased shaving comfort.
The present invention serves to provide a blade heating system for a heated razor wherein the blades of the razor may be selectively heated by closing a switch lever that is hingedly attached to the blade cartridge.